1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an illumination lighting apparatus and an illumination controlling method, and more particularly, to an illumination lighting apparatus and an illumination controlling method that may provide various and intuitional light in response to a motion of a user including a touch, a drag, and a motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluorescent light and an incandescent lamp using a common alternating current (AC) power source are commonly used as a lighting device. The fluorescent light that has excellent power efficiency and has a relatively higher illuminance is more popular. The lighting device may be installed in any place that provides a power source and that has no difficulty in installing the lighting device. As demand for the lighting device increases and a number of fields using the lighting device increases, and loads with respect to a total power consumption increases. Accordingly, there are various attempts to decrease the power consumption.
A light emitting diode (LED) has been drawing attention as the lighting device and has been applied to various fields. The LED is applied to a keypad light of a mobile phone, a camera flash, and a small liquid crystal display (LCD) backlight. Also, the LED is applied to a large full-color outdoor electronic display board, a traffic light, a dashboard, a warning light and an approach light for a harbor, an airport, and a tall building.
A life span of the LED in a lighting device, particularly, a high-luminance LED device, reaches about 100,000 hours. Therefore, the LED is semi-permanent, and has high efficiency in power consumption and the like. Accordingly, the LED may be adopted as a lighting device for homes sooner or later.
A conventional lighting device or lighting equipment is simply switched on and off by a separate switch. When lighting is needed, the lighting device is switched on and when the lighting is not needed, the lighting device is switched off. Therefore, the user performs a limited motion to operate the lighting device.
However, the lighting equipment may need to be operated by various motions associated with the user, and a smart lighting device that differently responds to motions of the user is required. Accordingly, there is a desire for lighting equipment that is intuitive and user-centric by providing an effect as if the user produces light.